Clues of Love
by PsychoticLovely
Summary: A story following the ending to "A House Divided". House's journey starts. Finding love, going crazy, and following your heart, are things House needs to learn and Amber here to teach him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone, this is my 1st House fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. I love House and Kyle XY. They're my favorite shows and I love writing fanfics about them. If you like my writing, or Kyle XY, go onto my profile and check out my two Kyle XY fanfics still in the making**

* * *

Seeing Amber even though I slept make me want to crawl into a hole. Why was she still here? Why was I being haunted. I just wanted her to leave. She smiled at me and I got angry.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" I yelled at her, "Your dead, and I don't want you back." She looked hurt about what I said but I didn't care. I was losing my mind anyways, why not go completely crazy.

She looked angry now. "Do you really think I want to be here?" She questioned, annoyed. "I'm only here because your subconscious needs to tell you something, and I have to deliver the message to you. I don't want to be here, but you need me, if you want to fulfill your dream."

"What dream?" I asked, sort of curious now. "You have to figure out the message before you figure out your dream." She replied, happy that I was listening to her.

"What's the message?" I asked, annoyed now.

She smiled at me, "Here's where it becomes fun, I can't tell you, because I'm you, and you already know, you have think of it and then you'll know." She made me angry now. Why does it have to be so difficult?

"That doesn't really sound like fun." I stated, tired that she was playing games with me.

"It will be, this is how it works, I will give you something, a clue per say and then you will have to figure out what the clue means. After you figure out all the clues you'll figure out the message, hopefully." She smirked at me.

"OK, sounds interesting, when do I get my first clue?" I asked sort of excited that I got to figure something out.

"You already have it." She said and waved. She disappeared and I just stood there. I already have it, what help it that? I leaned down to rub my leg, it's been hurting less since Amber got here, but worse now. As I reached down I felt something in my pocket.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a mysterious object. A purple and pink pacifier. I know for sure I didn't have that a second ago. So this was my first clue huh? Fun.

I studied the pacifier. Nothing unique was on it except the initials R.C. where printed on it. I don't know any R.C. do I? I wondered.

Just then my phone rang. I shook out of my trance and limped over to my cane hanging on the frame of my living room. I walked to the phone and answered, "Hello."

"Hi House, it's me, I wanted to know if you wanted the day off, because of the whole sleeping thing, maybe you should have taken time off when Kutner died." Cuddy sounded worried, which was sort of odd for Cuddy.

"Um... sure I guess." I said kind of unsure why she was being nice.

"OK House, I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up before I could say anything.

"Bye Cuddy." I said to myself. Wait, I thought. Cuddy, with a C, like in R.C, Rachael Cuddy, Cuddy's daughter. Yes, I figured it out, but why was my clue about Cuddy's kid?

I didn't know but maybe it wasn't about Cuddy's daughter, but Cuddy herself. Mmmm, why would my dream be about Cuddy. I had no idea but I knew I just couldn't stay home and do nothing about it. I grabbed my phone and dialed Cuddy's number.

"Hello" She answered. Without really any emotion.

"Cuddy , it's me, I changed my mind, I'm coming in." I said.

"You sure?" She asked, without concern in her voice this time.

"Yup, see you in few." I hung up and went to get dressed.

I threw on some clothes, my leather jacket and strung the pacifier on a string around my neck. I locked my house and got on my motorcycle.

For the first time since I could really remember, I focused on driving instead of thinking about some case or anything else.

I got there faster than I thought and walked in the hospital. I started walking to the elevator but Wilson caught me. How does he know where I'm always going to be?

"House, I heard Cuddy prescribed you sleeping pills, why would she do that when I already prescribed them for you, and why in God's name are you wearing a pacifier around my neck?"

I tried to answer all the questions in one word. "Because" and I started walking to the elevator. I got in and the door closed before Wilson could get in. I was alone in the elevator and I leaned against the wall. Why was I wearing it around my neck? Maybe I wanted people to notice, maybe tell me what it means.

I opened my eyes and saw Amber standing there. She smiled, like me seeing her even though she died was completely normal.

"How's it going?" She sort of singed, she got more fun when I was imagining her. Ha.

"Can I have my second clue?" I asked, maybe she would leave again if she gave me a clue like last time. "Sure she replied and I held out my hand.

She placed a tiny air plane in my hand. An airplane, that had nothing to do with Rachael or a pacifier.

"When is this going to make sense?" I asked, wanting to just know what I needed to know.

"When you follow your heart." She kissed me on the cheek and disappeared again. Wow, this just even more confusing. I don't love Amber, I know that. So she wasn't the one my heart wanted to follow. My heart wanted to follow someone. Like I loved them.

That's crazy, I don't have a secret love. I looked at the plane, it looked like a toy plane but there was a saying on it. "It was all in your head." was printed on it. What the hell did that mean?

The elevator opened and I put the plane it my jacket pocket. I walked to my office and saw my team sitting at their table. "Hello children." I said and they looked up.

"You look better, did you finally sleep?" Thirteen said. She looked hung over. "Yeah, I did, but it doesn't look like you guys did, did you get any sleep?" I asked, amused that they were hung over and not me.

"No, not really, some." Were their three answers. I smirked.

"Do we have a case?" I asked.

"No, nothing of interest, and Cuddy said we didn't have to work a case today, she said letting us practice medicine completely hungover was bad for the hospital." Foreman said and then went back to his cross word that he was working on.

Thirteen was reading a magazine and Taub was reading a book about Lupus.

"OK," I said and walked through the glass door into my office. I went to my chair in the corner of my office and sat down. I lifted my leg up on the ottoman and took the plane out of my pocket. It was all in your head, planes, what connection did those two things have.

I closed my eyes. What did that mean? I suddenly jolted up. I knew exactly what that meant.

On the plane ride back from the speech I gave, Cuddy and I got a guy who we thought had a disease, and everyone on the plane got sick. Once Cuddy got sick I figured it out. Mass hysteria. Everyone wasn't sick, it was all in their head.

What did that have to do with Rachael's pacifier? The only thing between the two was Cuddy. Wait, my secret was about Cuddy? How screwed up was that.

When was I going to figure this out? I looked up and Amber was standing there. She gave me a peice of paper, on it it said, "Tonight" OK this wasn't a clue, so that meant I would figure it out tonight, OK I could live with that. I laid back again and thought about Cuddy. Why was I keeping a secret about Cuddy?

I took a deep breath, hoping tonight would bring something good.

* * *

**Please review, it means so much to me when people do. Give some kindness and tell me what you think!**

**TTFN (Ta Ta For Now, my trademark)  
**


	2. Author's Note

Dear story readers, I'm sorry if you got excited and thought this was a chapter, and I'm sorry that it isn't a chapter. I know how much I hate when I read a story and it's my favorite and then I get to the last chapter and that "Author's Note" is written there and I have to find out that there will be no more of that story. It makes me sad and I'm sorry if that's how you feel right now. I'm not going to say I've been busy and just haven't had time to update or that something serious came up and I couldn't get any more chapters up. The truth is I'm just not passionate about my stories anymore. I'm still very passionate about writing, just not on these topics. I can't even remember that much about the stories I've written, it feels like I wrote them such a long time ago. I've changed so much and I'm definitely not who I was before, and that's a good thing. Listen, if you like my writing or think I'm a cool person or whatever and not just like one of my stories then you're in luck because I'm definitely going to be writing more stories. Just not about the shows I wrote about before. -Jess


End file.
